


Adventures in Babysitting a Werewolf

by BookWyrm07



Series: Werewolf + Phoenix [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Werewolves, Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, Mayhem, There's Cat Involved, Why Did I Write This?, gross out humor, poop jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Stiles is spending the weekend babysitting his nephew Kyle McCall. How much trouble can an 11 month old be?





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been inspired by my kids and all the kids I used to babysit.

Stiles stared at the giant pile of stuff: car seat with base, pack and play, two backpacks, an over the shoulder diaper bag, adjustable baby gate, hands free baby carrier and a cooler full of frozen breast milk. Did they really think he was going to need all that for just a weekend? Scott kept rambling, something about a phone numbers and gas. Malia finished changing Kyle's diaper, picked the baby up and handed him to Stiles. They shared a knowing look before she turned to her husband. He kept going. "I put plastic guards over all your open outlets." 

"Scott, we've already talked about all this. I have all the numbers. I have the novel you wrote with the answer to every possible thing that could ever go wrong. I even moved all choking hazards out of reach or into my office." Stiles bounced the giggling boy in his arms. "We're going to be fine. Go, have a good weekend."

"I know. I know, but don't forget about Squeaky Hippo." Scott said anxiously. Stiles held up the small purple toy. Kyle took it with a squeal of baby talk. "Ok, and..."

Malia cut him off. "Scott, this is the first year since we got married that no one has tried to kill us. Stiles can take care of Kyle. Lets go check into our hotel."

"We didn't get attacked by hunters last year." Scott pointed out.

"No, I was just thirty eight weeks pregnant. Now, we go, or I'm filing for divorce." Scott kissed Kyle's head and said his goodbyes to his son and his best friend. Malia did a little victory dance as she followed Scott out the door.

Stiles started sorting through all the stuff, getting the milk in the freezer, and toys scattered throughout the room. "I don't know about you, Kyle, but I am super excited, a little nervous, but more excited about this weekend." 

"Ga ga ga ffffst." Kyle replied, around a mouth dull of squeaky hippo butt.

"Good. When I finish unpacking your stuff we'll hit the beach, and get dinner from this gyro truck I know down there." Stiles was fighting the pack and play trying to make it stay open.

"Thppbpthss!" 

"Don't give me that. Everyone loves tzatziki! It's great, and the meat is super soft. You won't even need those three teeth you've got." The pack and play accepted defeat and stood stable.

Stiles did his best to keep Kyle from eating sand while they played at the beach. Holes were dug, sand kicked and water splashed. As he predicted Kyle loved gyros. Stiles took pictures of everything.

They were settling down back home. Kyle in his jammies, played with Ziggo. Squeaky Hippo his ever present companion. The eleven month old and the large cat were surprisingly gentle with each other. The two were close to the same size and kept batting, nudging the other over. At one point Kyle flopped on top of the black cat. Ziggo just licked his nose in response.

Somehow in the forty five seconds it took Stiles to relieve himself the two went from being best friends to Ziggo refusing to be in the same room, and Kyle screaming like his life were in danger. A quick check showed Stiles no scratches or wounds of any kind on the child, but he continued to scream. Fat tears streaked his cheeks. He looked around. The hippo was gone. 

He tried distracting Kyle with other toys. He tried bouncing him. He even tried bribing the baby werewolf with a cookie, but that only ended with oreo smashed into the carpet. For the smallest second Kyle's eyes turned from rich brown to glowing yellow.

Stiles grabbed his phone. He started talking as soon as it answered he was talking. "I need back up! The hippo is missing! I think his eye just turned. That's not supposed to happen. Mac, help! I can't find the hippo."

"What!? Stiles you're not making any sense. I can hardly hear you through the screaming." His boyfriend sounded concerned. 

"Just get over here."

Stiles was looking under the couch with a flash light when Mac and Jack walked through the door. Kyle still screamed like he was being tortured. With out looking up Stiles yelled, "He lost his favorite chew toy! It's a little purpley pink hippo that squeaks when squeezed."

Up beat music started. Kyle's crying immediately quieted to shaky sobs. A knitted teddy bear began stomping on the tv screen. The baby stared at the screen mesmerized as a mellow voice sang about a rumored bear named Stompy. Stiles turned to Mac eyes wide. Mac held up the novel Scott had left. "Under the blue tab titled 'calming' directly under Squeaky Hippo is Caspar Babypants."

"What the hell is a Caspar Babypants?" Jack asked.

"Children's musician I found while looking for baby shower gifts when I lived in Seattle. Now lets find the hippo, before this stops working." Ellie chose that moment to push against Stiles' shins. She then ran to one of the cat beds in the corner of the living room. It was shaped like the Death Star and Ziggo was inside. His bright yellow green eyes blinked out from the entrance. Purple hippo clutched in his mouth. "Ziggo, you son of a bitch." 

The big black cat darted from the space station on to the back of an easy chair and to the top of the seven foot book case. Ziggo put down the hippo and placed one over large, extra toed paw on top of it. He looked directly at the three men all moving slowly closer to him and pushed down making the toy squeak. "Ziggo, give me the hippo." Stiles cautiously reached for the cat.

The hippo once again held firmly in his mouth the cat leapt from the shelf. Mac made a grab for him but the cat slipped away. Jack stood back a huge grin on his face. "I just came along for the show. You guys chase the cat. I'll check out this weird a... " he looked at the kid, "Weird music with the kiddo." The playlist had moved on to a black and white animated video with a flea driving a train full of dogs.

The two men fallowed the cat into Stiles' bedroom. Quiet squeaks came from under the bed. After closing all paths of escape they peered under the bed. Mac's face was only inches from the stun baton. "Crap, Stiles! You keep this thing under here even with a toddler running around."

"I wasn't letting Kyle in here without supervision, if at all." He moved his bat and a few partial rolls of duct tape to get a better view of the cat. 

"Stiles, this kid is smelling pretty ripe. I think you need to come and change him." Jack called from the living room.

"You want to come dig an angry fifteen pound cat from under my bed?" Ziggo growled at the hand coming closer.

"Where are the diapers? Never mind, I got it."

Stiles tried, unsuccessfully, to use the bat to get Ziggo to move. Mac found a bamboo stick with a feathered tuff at the end. "Why do I get the idea that you have a kinky side you've been hiding from me?" He laughed at Stiles' growled response, and tried to use it to lure Ziggo out from under the bed. When that also failed they lifted the mattress and box spring. Stiles grabbed Ziggo by the scruff in one hand and the hippo in the other.

They came out of the bed room to find Jack and Kyle sitting on the floor the videos still playing. "Ga do baba." Kyle said.

"I know, that song scared me too." He looked at Stiles. "You sure this was written for kids? That last song was about a dying teddy bear being tied to the front of a garbage truck?"

"Who is then rescued and loved by a little kid. Yes he wrote it for kids. The stuff he did for adults was about dead hookers and sex toys, or fruit or communism, depends o who you ask."

"Your boyfriend is weird, Mac."

"Says the guy that sang the son in question at karaoke last week." Jack gave him a confused look. "Millions of peaches, peaches for me." Stiles sang as he pushed the cat back toward the Death Star. "Go to your room." He took the hippo to the sink and gave it a thorough wash, then presented it to Kyle and cat treats to Ellie. "Good girl. Ziggo doesn't get one because he is a dirty thief."

"On that weird realization, I'm getting the he.. heck out of here. " He ruffled Kyle's hair, "Night little guy. Give them hell."

The rest of the night was quiet. Kyle slept in his pack and play hippo held tightly in his hand. Ziggo sulked for a bit then apologized with a head boop. He didn't try to steal the hippo again.


	2. Day Two

People say the sweetest sound in the world is baby laughter. At ten after five in the morning, when you are trying to sleep and you aren't used to having kids around it tends to be one of the creepiest. Stiles rolled back over. He rested his head on Mac's chest, "If he's laughing, then he's happy, and we can go back to sleep, right?"

"I can. I could sleep all day. I'm not the babysitter." Mac pushed Stiles towards the end of the bed. With a pout Stiles padded out to the living room.

Kyle giggled happily in his portable crib. "Ya didi om a da." He had his toes in his hands and smiled when Stiles came into view. 

"You know, pup, most people like to sleep on Saturday mornings." Stiles yawned. Kyle giggled again. "There's no chance of you going back to sleep is there?"

"Nouh!" The baby stood and lifted his arms over his head. "Uuuuu bub." Stiles picked him up. 

After a few minutes they were settled on the couch Kyle with milk, Stiles with his coffee. They flipped through the channels until they came across an obviously 80's movie. A teen girl holding a baby in striped pajamas yelled for the baby to be taken by goblins. "Here Kyle, you should watch this. It's educational."

Mac could here Stiles moving around in the living room. "Ooo! Kyle this is my favorite part of this whole movie!" He started singing. He was only a little off key, so it was remarkably better than Jack. "You remind me of the babe. What babe? The babe with the power." He was even using different voices for the different characters. A big grin spread across Mac's face. He grabbed his phone, and quickly made his way to see.

Standing in the hall Mac lifted his phone, recording as Stiles sang and danced enthusiastically, though not really, well. As the song was reaching its end and on screen David Bowie was throwing Toby twenty feet in the air, Stiles made similar motions as if to throw Kyle. "Stiles, you can't!" Mac said with disbelief.

Stiles froze. "I wouldn't throw my nephew! I was going to lift him over my head, though. How long have you been recording this?" 

Mac lowered the phone, ending the recording. "I came in when Jereth says 'well' and the goblins laugh." Stiles flushed with embarrassment. "It was cute." Mac grinned, "I especially liked that twirl-kick where you almost lost your balance."

Stiles set Kyle down. The baby giggled with a mouth full of hippo butt. "You want to come with us on our adventures today? Hitting the mall. They have an indoor toddler playground and I want to take him to build a bear." Mac didn't look convinced. "You'll get to see me carry him strapped to my chest in a baby carrier, and we can hit that Egyptian place in the food court. I bet Kyle would like baba ganoush. I know he likes pita." Stiles smiled.

"How could I possibly turn down my eighth favorite meal, and watching you strap a baby werewolf to your chest on the full moon?" 

They spent a leisurely morning eating scrambled eggs and playing with Kyle. As Mac finished getting dressed he called to Stiles, "Please tell me you aren't dressing him in one of those terrible 'if you think I'm cute you should see my uncle' shirts?"

"Of course not." Stiles sounded offended. 

Mac stared to relax when he saw his boyfriend in a t-shirt he'd seen several times with "Jedi Master" written on the chest, then he saw Kyle's onesie had a light saber and the words "I get my Jedi powers from my uncle". He shook his head. "I love that you think a Star Wars reference makes that somehow less cringe worthy."

"Says the trekkie." They quickly fell into a friendly discussion on who's favorite movie franchise was better. Mac maintaining that the way Star Trek at least tried to adhere to scientific principles and had bases in real science made it better. Stiles used his same points to say it made it boring, also what could be better than laser swords and mind powers.

They took their time walking around the mall. Mac took several pictures of Stiles wearing the baby carrier. In build a bear Stiles got Kyle a stuffed wolf in a red hoodie. The birth certificate declared his name as Little Red. Stiles chose several more gifts to spoil his nephew with. The toddler play area was full of animals, trees and bugs to climb on, all made out of a soft flexible plastic. Even the floor was squishy. 

They sat back with the other supervising adults watching Kyle crawl from one structure to another. There were small interactions with other kids mostly involving climbing over one another, and babbling chatter. Kyle climbed onto a little tree stump, stood up straight and clapped his hands excitedly. He held that for a good ten seconds before he lost his balance and fell over backwards. The baby laughed got back up again.

A little boy about two year old ran for the woman sitting next to Stiles. He missed and would have ran right into the man's knee if Stiles hadn't caught him. Mom looked apologetic, but Stiles just laughed it off, until he heard a tiny, rumbling canine growl. Kyle was suddenly behind the larger boy pushing him to the ground. "Kyle! That is not okay!" Stiles grabbed the boy and quickly put him back in the carrier he still wore. "No pushing."

The three quickly left the play ground, and the mall. "That growl. His eyes flashing last night. I swear this kid is going to shift."

"The Beastiary said it didn't work that way. Why would he shift early? No one is trying to kill him. Could the full moon only partially effect him, make him more aggressive, but not shift?"

With Kyle buckled in his car seat Stiles tossed his keys to Mac. "I need to make some calls." He dialed as soon as the doors were closed. "Justin, you said you're a born wolf not bitten, right?"

"Stilinski." His partner sounded annoyed, a slight growl clear in his voice. "We just did a twelve hour shift in the surveillance van. Do you have any idea how much I do not want to hear your voice right now?"

"Love you, too, man. This is important. I think my nephew is going to shift. I've never had to help a werewolf this young before." He drummed his fingers on the passenger door.

"He's not. He's too young. Leave me alone." The line went dead.

Stiles frowned and scrolled through his contacts. "What happened to my grandson?" Peter's voice was cold.

"Nothing, yet. He's territorial, his eyes are flashing, and he's growling like a psycho puppy. I think he's going to shift."

The line was quiet for close to thirty seconds. "I know you wouldn't hurt Kyle. If his life is not in danger he won't shift. Don't try to kill him and you have nothing to worry about."

"So the other stuff, the eye glow and growling and stuff that's all normal for baby born werewolves?" Stiles chewed his thumbnail. His leg bounced rapidly.

Peter sighed. "Well, no. I just assumed you're exaggerating, or jumping at shadows. He's a baby. They are territorial, and the growling is probably just mimicking Malia."

"I'm not jumping at shadows Peter. I know what an out of control werewolf looks like."

"But you don't know what an angry baby is like. Believe me, they aren't that different. Malia is the youngest person I have ever heard of shifting, and we both know that those were extreme circumstances." Stiles started to talk again, but Peter cut him off. "Goodbye, Stiles." 

He scrolled through his contacts again his finger hovered over one listed as "Cousin Miguel". He had no idea what country Derek was even in at the moment, or if there was anything he could say that Peter didn't. He decided to send him a text. "I think Kyle is going to shift. What do I do to stop it?"

A reply came almost immediately. "No clue. Call Peter. maybe Deaton?"

Stiles quickly called the veterinarian, and explained everything. "This is amazing. I've never heard of a child changing at this age, but I've also never heard of a child of a True Alpha and a born werecoyote." He was quiet a moment. "With the exception of mortal peril nothing can make a born change before they are ready and once they are ready there's no way to stop it. All you can do is keep him safe."

Stiles hit his head against the window. "I was afraid of that. Thanks ." He hung up the phone with a sigh. 

They got back to the apartment, and unloaded the car. "When are you calling Scott?" Mac was looking at Kyle's golden eyes.

"I'm not. I can handle a werewolf on their first shift. I'm the one that taught both his parents control." Mac started to protest. "Mac, I can't call them. Today is their actual anniversary. Did I tell you the dinner at their wedding reception was poisoned with wolfsbane? It was a mess. The next year their apartment was burned down. Two people died. Monroe shot Malia with a crossbow the year after that. The first year they were back in Beacon Hills their house was bombed with mistletoe grenades. The one year they didn't get attacked by hunters, Malia was nine and a half months pregnant. This is the first time they actually have the chance to get freaky on their wedding day. I am not going to be the one to ruin it."

He pulled a large chest out of his closet. Sorting through chains and restraints, Stiles said, "No good. These are all too big." 

Mac eyed the box suspiciously, then the small boy. "Will his mass increase proportionate to his strength?" 

Kyle reached for his uncle. "Goog!" 

"Peter is the only one I've seen that has a noticeable change in size, so probably not." He picked up his nephew.

"How much stronger is a werewolf verses a human?"

"Malia once lifted a telephone pole with one hand."

Mac started mumbling numbers. "His car seat should restrain him safely." Stiles opened his mouth. "Assuming the strength increase is proportional to size, then Kyle should be about as strong as an average adult man. The car seat is designed to withstand significantly more than that."

They set up in the living room. Kyle securely buckled in his car seat. Hoodwinked! on t.v. Stiles closed his cats into the bedroom, "Sorry, guys, but if Kyle gets out he might try to eat you."

"Ya! Doo ga gak!" Kyle was practically yelling. The car seat rocked violently.

"I think we just got cussed out by a baby." Mac said.

"Ba da yee da goo! Grrrr!" Kyle replied.

Stiles shook his head. "If he's anything like his parents he's threatening to kill and or eat me in gruesome detail." He continued at Mac's raised eyebrow. "They get cranky during the full moon and apparently thinking of tearing out my throat makes it easier to deal with. Of course Derek and Peter have both threatened that when there wasn't full moon."

Kyle let out a very wolfish sound. Both men looked down. Full sideburns had grown out. His brow ridges grew out and his mouth was full of sharp teeth. "That is way more hair than any baby should ever have." Stiles sounded amazed and horrified.

Mac's voice was dry, "Because the sideburns are the most disturbing part of a miniature werewolf wanting to eat us."

Stiles shrugged, walking into the kitchen. "As your math pointed out, he's stuck in the car seat. Keep away from the teeth and he can't eat you." Kyle let out another angry growl. Stiles heard a clear thunk then Mac yelled in surprise. He ran back to the living room to see the car seat flipped over and Kyle chasing Mac down the hall. 

Kyle caught Mac half a second before Stiles grabbed the car seat. Mac yelled again, "He bit me!" He clapped his hand over his ankle.

Stiles set the car seat upright and locked the handle. "Hopefully that will keep him out of attack turtle mode until we think of something more secure."

Mac was already checking out his wound. "He didn't even rip my jeans." He looked at the car seat then around the apartment. "We need a way to make his speed and strength useless." Mac ran to the bedroom. He came back out with a sheet and one of the lengths of chain. "I need Bungee cords!" Knowing better than ask Stiles got them from the closet.

He watched in fascination as Mac looped the chain around his dinning table, using the sheet as padding to not scar the wood. Then he hung the car seat from the chain with the bungee cords. "You made a werewolf swing." 

"Now he will be safe and contained." Mac grinned, "No more attack turtle."


	3. Day Three

His neck hurt. He knew he shouldn't be surprised. These things happened when you slept sitting up on couch, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. Stiles looked down at the blond man sleeping on his chest. It had to be a true sign of love to think your boyfriend was cute even when he was drooling on you in his sleep.

"Okay, baby, I need to check on Kyle. You have to let me up." Stiles gently shook Mac.

The blond man came awake with a start. "A non-trivial resolution of the Ehrenfest paradox structure linking separate points in spacetime."

"Um, what?"

"Sorry." Mac sat up. "Weird dream. I was giving a lecture on wormholes to a bunch of shifted werewolves wearing turtle shells."

"Why are all your dreams about teaching crazy advanced science to the supernatural?" He made his way to the table. Kyle, still suspended by bungee cords, giggled when h is uncle came into sight. The baby flailed and grabbed his feet. That made the seat rock and bounce, making him laughed even harder. "Is it fun to bounce right there?"

"Do ba." Kyle giggled.

"Wow. That's even more than I guessed." They kept talking while Stiles released the baby, and dismantled the restraints. 

Malia had said their check out time was noon, and she was going to try to convince Scott to go out to lunch before picking Kyle up. He wasn't so sure even the werecoyote could stay away that long, so today's plan was just to play here and make sure nothing exploded. 

Stiles sat on the floor, stacking blocks for Kyle to knock over. Ellie was curled in his lap, purring. Ziggo was batting around one of Kyle's blocks. The baby alternated between chewing the ever present hippo and the blocks. Mac reclined on the couch behind Stiles reading. Stiles scrunched his nose. "Oh! That is rank. Mac, you could at least warn me before you cut a fart like that."

"Wasn't me." Mac didn't even look away from his book.

"Really, you're going to blame the cat?"

"Not at all. I'm suggesting that rather than blame the adult with full bowel control, you look at the one that poops in his pants every day."

"Stink like that can't come from a kid that small?" His eyes widened with fear. "I mean, science, right?"

Mac gave Stiles the look he usually reserved for jack when he mixes science and science fiction. Kyle tensed. His forehead wrinkled in concentration. There was a squirting squishy sound. Mac patted his boyfriend on the back, "Good luck with that one, Mr Babysitter."

Stiles set Kyle down on a blanket. "I haven't even opened the diaper and my eyes are watering."

"You're the one that decided to give him that garlic sauce yesterday." Mac called from the kitchen.

"That was so helpful, Mac. Please, keep making annoying comments, rather than helping me dispose this toxic waste." 

Opening the diaper did not make the smell any better. Kyle flailed and kicked his legs while Stiles did his best to clean up the little guy's tushie. When the smell became too much closed his eyes and took a few breaths through his mouth. He opened his eyes to see Kyle crawling toward the Death Star cat bed. "Ahhh! Kyle don't move!" Kyle's face crumpled at his uncle's loud voice. He sat down. Before he could breakdown into full tears he tensed and wrinkled his forehead again. "No!" Stiles yelled again.

He picked Kyle up, too late to save his carpet. He held the baby at arms length. "Hey, Mac? Can you do your chemistry thingy and get a nasty stink out of carpet?" 

"Easily. Wh.... Oh boy!" He took in the scene, the small pile smashed into the carpet, the now abandoned changing station on the blanket, and his boyfriend holding a crying, squirming baby that was covered in his own poop. "I'll take the carpet. You clean the kid. Did you notice he has it on his hands, might want to clean it off, before he gets it in his mouth or eyes." 

Stiles gagged, but ran for the bathroom. By the time bath time was done Mac had finished with the carpet. Kyle was back on the floor with toys, and laundry was washing when Stiles sat back on the couch. He put his feet up in Mac's lap. "When we have kids we should adopt older kids that are already potty trained."

"When? You want to have kids with me?" Mac focused on Kyle a moment before turning his gaze back to Stiles.

"We made a pretty good team. If thieving cats, werewolf bites and poonamis only made us a better team, then maybe it's something to talk about." Mac agreed with a kiss.

Kyle let out a shriek and teleported to the door, at least that was the only explanation Stiles could think of as to how he moved twelve feet in the blink of an eye. He yelled, "Daddy! Mamama!" at the same time as a knock sounded.

Stiles let Scott and Malia in. They both looked relaxed and excited. Malia was practically glowing. They both immediately scooped up Kyle and smothered him in kisses, asking if he had fun, and did he miss them. Kyle happily babbled his replies. Everyone exchanged hugs and greetings.

"How long did he last before he called you to help?" Scott asked Mac pulling him into a bro hug.

"Friday night." Scott and Malia gave Stiles disappointed looks.

"It was so, not my fault. My cat is a clepto with a taste for hippo." Stiles launched into a detailed summery of their weekend. He punctuated his story with all the pictures he took. Mac contributed the 'Magic Dance' video, of which Malia demanded a copy. After he got to the part of Kyle's shift both parents looked interrupt. 

Scott's frantic, "Why didn't you call us?" came out at the same time Malia's "So that's what the chains and bungee cords were for. I thought you were just getting ready for some kinky sex thing after we left." Mac blushed. Stiles gave her a look. "What? I knew you wouldn't do something like that while watching Kyle. Besides when we were seventeen you said you'd try almost anything at least once."

Stiles's face burned a deep red. "That is so off topic it's not even funny." He turned to Scott. "I didn't call you because despite the signs that the change was coming everyone I asked if it was possible said no chance, except Deaton. He said if it was going to happen there was nothing to do but restrain him safely. I have plenty of experience in keeping uncontrolled weres from seriously hurting anyone. Besides I didn't know for sure he would shift until he did. That was at about eight forty five. What were you two doing then?" It was Scott's turn to blush a bit. Malia opened her mouth to answer. "That was rhetorical, Malia. I don't need a play by play." She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. He finished telling them about the weekend, ending with bath time and laundry. 

Malia stood abruptly. She said "I need to pee." as she stormed off.

Scott gave a small laugh. "Really, thanks, Stiles. I don't know when we're going to have another chance to do anything like this again." Stiles started to speak, but Scott cut him off. "Before you offer to babysit next year I should tell you what happened this morning. I was brushing my teeth and I started hearing this fast little fluttering sounds. I thought birds or mice had gotten into the room, and I was hearing the heartbeats." He laughed "What mice are going to risk getting close to couple of weres? That's when I realized the sound was coming from Malia. She confirmed she could hear it, too."

"She's..." Stiles voice trailed off with shock.

Scott nodded, smiling. "Pregnant. We haven't done any tests, but if she's far enough for us to hear heartbeats that makes her about six weeks along. We're going to the clinic when we get back to Beacon Hills to do an ultrasound and confirm."

Mac sounded hesitant, "I couldn't help but notice you using plurals: mice, birds, heartbeats... How many can you hear?"

Scott's grin widened, "Three."

**Author's Note:**

> Caspar Babypants is a real children's musician, who used to be in the band The Presidents of the United States of America. His songs/ videos I referenced are Srompy the Bear, My Flea Has Dogs, $9.99 Peaches and Lump.


End file.
